


Forget me not.

by Katie_MichelleAMLFTL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forgotten feeling, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles gives something up, Unrequited Love, Witch - Freeform, Witch Curses, forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL/pseuds/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out just a single memory can change a person pretty badly and the thing was you didn't get a choice of which memory the witch took.<br/>After a witch rolls into town taking single memories from people that starts to cause problems the pack go to confront her, but soon find that she wont be leaving without somebody paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me not.

**Author's Note:**

> So hoping you enjoy this, not entirely sure if its going to be a one shot or if it will carry on, so maybe you can let me know what you think, Thankyou!

He was running through the preserve, it was almost normal now, running through the dense mass of tree's, stumbling over roots and fallen branches, dodging rocks and skating along the edge of steep drops. His red hoody flapping in the wind as he pushed forward towards the clearing were Scott was facing off against the witch they had been trying to find for the past two weeks. It hadn't seemed like much at first people were whispering about a woman who could take away single memories, leave you without the painful thoughts you didn't want to feel, all in all it didn't sound that bad, unlike all the other things they had gone up against since this whole shit storm began. A psycho alpha, the kanima, a crazy geriatric, the alpha pack, pixies, were bears, which were way more terrifying than they sounded, over seven feet tall with vicious teeth and claws that could slice through your body like water.

  But too soon things started getting crazy again, It turns out just a single memory can change a person pretty badly and the thing was you didn't get a choice of which memory the witch took. A wife murdered her cheating husband, forgetting the fact that they in fact reconciled, she had asked for the pain of him cheating on her to be taken, but like they had learned the witch didn't always take your wants into consideration. A man walked out into traffic causing a major accident were six people and himself died, he had asked to forget about his baby daughter, the baby he had held in his arms as she took her last breath, but even with the memory gone the pain didn't and he was left going mad in torment with no idea of the reason. So yes things had gone tits up and now he was running through the tree's again chasing after his best friend who had managed to corner her.....by himself.

  "Scott!" he shouted across the small clearing as he skidded to a halt a few paces behind his friend, a girl stood in front of them both she couldn't have been much older than them, dark blonde hair and startling blue eyes, her head tilted as she took in arrival of the second teen and then the further arrival of the rest of the pack who created a semi circle a few feet behind Stiles.

  "Well, well, all the doggies have come out to play," her words were met with a round of low growling, which just caused her to smirk before she turned back to face Scott. "As I was telling your alpha only moments ago I wont be leaving, I quite like it here, so much pain and heartache, love too and it just feels oh so good." She smirked at them all, no sign of fear in her features despite facing off a werewolf pack, including a hunter, banshee and .......Stiles. 

  "You cant stay here, this is our territory." Scott pushed hoping that he could change her mind with just words, Stiles loved Scott but sometimes his need to always try to talk his way out of the fight that was obviously coming infuriated him. The girl let out a small laugh and Stiles could sense the pack behind him tighten there stances ready to take on whatever was coming next if Scott's words failed.

  "Im sure we could share, besides its not like im taking anything big, im taking one little tiny memory per person, hardly anything, im being soo good!" She crooned "Although I would consider leaving for.... a small price." Scott's eyes flicked up quickly, ready to accept whatever she was offering.

  "What's the price" His voice came out low and controlled catching Scott's eye as he took another step closer.

  "Oh nothing to big, just what you hold most valuable." She spoke directly to Scott looking excited and licking her lower lip as Scott took in the information.

  "You mean Allison," Scott stated rather than asked, jaw clenching together and fists clenching at even the thought of having to give up anything to do with his beloved girlfriend. "No!" Eyes flashed red, claws and fangs elongating as he pounced forward roaring, the girl held up one perfectly manicured hand and all the werewolves fell to the floor in pain.

  "Stop stop!" Allison screamed releasing an arrow that just fell at an invisible barrier surrounding the witch.

  "You see the more I take the stronger I get, its why I need them, I need them to survive, a feeling here, a memory there, it lasts me a while but I need more, its why I cant leave without something more." Stiles looked around taking it all in, everything stopped there was no noise as he watching slow motion  Allison and Lydia pleading with the witch, the werewolves on the ground clutching at there ears as if hearing something no one else could, blood starting to fall from Scott's nose and Derek's ears. He didn't even realise he had said it until everything stopped, the witch turned to him and the wolves on the floor stopped writhing in pain.

  "Take mine."

  "No Stiles" Derek was the first to protest but he was quickly joined by the others in their protests, the witch stepped closer to him and tilted her head staring at him like she was looking into his soul and he guessed she was in a way, she flicked her eyes up to his and smiled.

  "Yes, you have more to give me than even your alpha, all those feelings and those delicious painful and hopeful memories, its amazing that you can stand with the weight of them all, so many secrets for a person who never stops talking, but then you never really say anything do you. Not about you, about how you really feel, no you dance around it with your pretty words of nonsense and nobody notices that you don't really say anything because to them your always talking." Her gaze and description of him almost hurt with the weight of them, with the silence that followed from the others as they processed what she had said, slowly realising that she had got him to a t.

  "Stiles you don't have to do this, its meant to be me, we can find another way." Scott pleaded as he took a shaky step forward, the others moving forward as he took a last look at them all his eyes lingering for only a few moments too long.

  "Its okay Scott, you love her man and you cant give her up and that's okay, but mine...it doesn't matter, it never will." Tears slipped down his face silently at the thought of what he was about to give up, this thing he hadn't really had except in his head, maybe it would be better once it was gone, then he could move on. He turned back to the with and nodded, she smiled triumphantly and took another step forward.

  "You know that once this is gone you wont , love them, you wont even remember why you did , you wont be able to love them again, it will be gone... completely." His eyes shifted downwards to where her hand was placed on his chest before moving back up and settling on hers.

  "They were never mine." He could hear movement to the side but he refused to look, if he looked he knew he wouldn't be able to do what he was about to, he would fall into those eyes and he wouldn't come back. More protests came and from his periphery he could see his pack struggling trying to get through a barrier that the witch had cast at some point during his decision and she started chanting.

  Shit this was really going to happen, he was going to forget, he wouldn't feel this way ever again, fuck fuck fuck! A quick glance that couldn't hurt right, it couldn't hurt when he wouldn't be able to feel it in a moment. His head made to turn before the witch gripped his chin and panted a wet kiss to his lips and then it was gone.

  "Im going to leave now, its done." And with that she walked away into the trees.

  "Stiles" Scott's voice pierced through the bubble he felt like he was trapped in, but now he was free, he smiled.

  "Hey scotty, all done, its all good, we should go home now." Everyone was looking at him incredulously as he started to make his was towards the edge of the clearing, he stopped and spun around looking at Scott specifically. "Scott its okay."

  "Stiles you just gave up the person you love, after all this time you gave up Lydia." His face twisted in confusion as he looked around the faces of the pack, Scott's look of amazement, Lydia's eyes wide and there was Derek off to the side fists clenched.

  "What are you talking about, it wasn't Lydia." He turned back to start walking again., when a chocking noise broke out from behind him.

  "What? What do you mean it wasn't Lydia, oh shit Stiles did you give up someone like your dad or me .....or your mum?"

  "No don't be stupid," Scott looked relieved for a second "she wanted you to give up Allison, so I gave up my Allison, I gave up the person I was in love with."

  "Stiles, we were all under the belief that you were in love with Lydia." Peter pushed from where he was stood next to Derek's three betas all looking as if Stiles had gone mad.

  "Its okay, they didn't love me, they wouldn't have ever loved me, so its okay." Derek looked sort of broken and Scott looked hurt, like Stiles not telling him that he was in love with someone other than Lydia was enough to break the young Alphas heart.

  "Stiles who did you give up?" Scott almost whispered.

  "I saved you from giving up the girl you love, why cant you be thankful, I saved you and your acting like I just drowned a bunch of puppies." Scott looked as if he might cry which just further aggravated Stiles.

  "Stiles you were in love with someone and you gave them up, just..... who?" Derek was the one questioning him this time, raising his voice for the first time since it had happened, Stiles tilted his head considering the question whilst staring into the eyes bearing into him with such emotion he could hardly keep the contact. He shrugged taking another look around the clearing before looking back at Derek.

  "You...it was you"


End file.
